Kagura
by Rainkebell
Summary: On la nomme Kagura, avec ou sans le "-chan", ou encore " Chinagirl " si ce n'est pas " Crybaby ", mais jamais on ne l'appelle Yato.
1. Umibouzu

**Umibouzu**

Pour les Yato, la famille ne compte pas. Seule la force est importante. Pourtant Umibouzu découvrit un nouvel instinct : la paternité. Et ce fut un choc, de passer des champs de bataille à changer les couches d'un nouveau né. C'est pourquoi les femmes devaient s'en charger, or, Kastuya était devenu soudainement faible pour assurer cette tâche. Au contraire de son instinct, ce ne fut pas une charge pour lui de s'occuper de son fils. Il en était même heureux et fier. Et le sang ne lui manquait guère. La famille fut heureuse, mais Kamui grandit vite, même trop vite.

Kamui fut le plus difficile à gérer et ce fut un soulagement lorsque le second enfant se révéla être une fille. Après toutes ces années à courir après son fils aîné, Umibouzu aurait droit à un peu de douceur. Pourtant, elle était à peine née que sa petite fille lui avait broyé son petit doigt. Elle était si belle et magnifique. Il croisait à peine ses grands yeux bleu, qu'une chaleur agréable envahissait l'estomac du père. Kagura fut son prénom. A la fois doux et fort. Kagura, Kagura... Umibouzu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le répéter, chantonnant à la gloire de sa petite fille, sous le regard médusé de Kamui, et celui amusé de Kastuya.

Avec Kagura à ses côtés, le monde semblait moins violent. Même Kamui donnait l'impression d'être apaisé en sa présence bien qu'il ne cessait de la surnommer « Crybaby ». Mais les temps devenaient de plus en plus durs. Kastuya ne pouvait même plus se lever et la nourriture manquait. A plusieurs reprises, Umibouzu avait surpris Kamui mangeait de la viande qu'il venait de voler, sous les yeux innocents de sa petite sœur. Il avait honte, non de ses enfants, mais de la misère qui touchait sa famille. Il ne voulait pas que sa progéniture ne se salissent les mains. Et il était parti, laissant femme et enfants à leur sort. A contrecœur, il quitta son foyer pour se souiller les mains de sang, payé grâce à son instinct. Il se fit un nom au fil des années, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Un jour après une longue période de travail, Umibouzu rentra enfin chez lui. Ce fut terrible pour lui, de ne trouver que Kagura, amaigrie et seule, entourée de paquet de riz. Mais peut être que le pire pour lui, fut de voir le petit autel en l'honneur de Kastuya où reposait un bol de riz, soigneusement déposé par leur fille. Un mari minable il était, de ne pas avoir été présent dans cette période de deuil. Katsuya avait succombé et Kamui était parti suivre les pas de son père, laissant la fillette de cinq ans seule. Ce fut une claque, un déchirement pour le père, face à sa famille détruite. Naïf était-il d'avoir cru que tout resterait en ordre dans ces conditions de vie. Pourtant, Kagura ne pleurait pas, elle lui avait faiblement sourit et souhaitait un bon retour. Elle portait les vieux vêtements de son frère, trois fois trop grand pour elle. Il la saisit avec délicatesse pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et ils restèrent là, immobilisés pendant quelques minutes. Comme un temps de rédemption. Avant de décider d'aller nettoyer la tombe de Kastuya ensemble, comme une vraie famille. Mais l'instinct de Yato prit le dessus. Sur la route, Kamui l'attaqua par surprise, lui arrachant le bras par la même occasion. Umibouzu ne pensait plus qu'à tuer son propre fils, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel contrat. Son sang lui réclamait la mort de sa chair, une voix lui hurlait de tuer et pourtant... C'est le cri suppliant de sa fille qui redonna le contrôle. Ce fut violent, digne des Yato. Kagura pleurait, hurlait accrochée à la jambe de son père. En larmes, elle implora son frère de partir, loin d'elle. Et il avait obéi, Umibouzu aussi. Se sentant coupable mais soulagé, Kagura n'était pas une Yato. Et c'est seule, que la petite fille nettoya la tombe de sa mère.

Neuf ans passèrent où il ne vit aucun de ses enfants. Il craignait le regard de la rouquine. Il en avait peur. Mais il se faisait vieux, il était rare qu'un Yato vive jusqu'à son âge. Et les combats étaient plus violents qu'avant. Il craignait sa fin, de mourir sans avoir vu sa fille une dernière fois. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna au bidonville, mais cette fois là, personne ne lui souhaita un bon retour. Car Kagura avait elle aussi, suivit les pas de son père.


	2. Okita

Bonjour à tous et désolée de l'attente ! Aujourd'hui je poste le plus court des one shots. Il faut dire qu'Okita est un peu difficile à cerner, notamment la relation Okita-Kagura ! Je préviens tout de suite : **risque de spoiler** ! Merci du commentaire, des follows, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça encourage et ça fait plaisir ! Bonne rentrée à tous !

* * *

 **Okita**

Qu'avait-elle de particulier ? Tout.

Elle était juste unique, sortant du lot, comme ça, sans prévenir. Un peu naïve, comme toutes les filles de son âge. Mais forte, égale à lui. Un chien énorme, une famille à tuer et... Des vêtements chinois.

C'était Kagura. Okita Sougo avait toujours trouvé les autres humains fades. Mais elle était là, tel un cheveu sur la moutarde d'Hijikata.

Mais Sougo était bien plus doué avec les armes qu'avec les mots, comme elle. Du moins, elle était comme lui, en plus souriante, avec des vêtements chinois. Alors ils se battaient, pour savoir qui était le plus fort. Lorsqu'il la voyait, plus rien n'allait ou du moins, tout devenait parfait au contraire de ses dires. Il devait voir ce stupide parapluie violet, pour sentir son cœur plus léger. Cependant, le jeune militaire ne l'avouera jamais. Parce qu'il ne sait user des mots pour s'exprimer. Il ne s'exprime qu'en violence. _Il était plus Yato qu'elle._ Ironie. Car Kagura sourit. Elle voit le meilleur chez les autres, protégeant _sa famille_ composée de Boss, Shinpachi et Otae. Dressant même le chien-dieu Sadaharu. Et elle avait apprivoisé Okita.

Mais Sougo ne savait pas manier les mots comme la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait non plus se sacrifier pour les autres comme elle le faisait. Et il avait peur, car en réalité, Kagura était plus forte que lui. Cette dernière ne craignait pas la mort, et l'avait prouvé en se sacrifiant pour Nobume, pardonnant sa trahison en souriant. Kagura souriait, alors qu'Okita tremblait.

Elle avait de lui son jouet. Lui faisant ressentir des sentiments dérangeants, inutiles, ennuyeux. Sa plus grosse honte ? S'être sacrifié pour elle lorsqu'Hijikata voulait la gifler pour cette histoire de verrue. Peut être que Kaiser Okita était plus honnête que lui en ce qui concerne les sentiments, mais pour le moment, Kagura sera chinagirl.

Chinagirl, car ses vêtements chinois sont ridicules. Chinagirl, car Kagura est un prénom trop beau pour elle. Car Kagura le fait rougir **en vrai** , alors il ne le cite pas, pour ne pas rougir. En réponse de son surnom _Sadique_.

Et aussi, il est le seul a l'appeler comme ça. Personne d'autre ne pouvait la nommer Chinagirl, c'était son privilège. Aussi stupide que précieux, il restait son _privilège_.

Cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi, comme la sauvage, la rousse, la goinfre, l'insecte, la verrue, la coccinelle, la chose, le truc, la fausse-fille... Mais ce fut Chinagirl car Okita était le seul a aimé ses habits rouges et ses petits chignons la rendant enfantine dans ce monde rongé par le sang où elle avait grandi. Elle arrivait à adoucir ce monde trop violent, corrompu, dégueulasse, injuste... A elle seule, alors qu'elle même était descendante d'une race ne demandant que ça. Unique et incroyable.

Alors Okita la nommait Chinagirl, car ça lui été réservé, et ça sonnait doux. Et tout était devenu doux pour l'orphelin depuis que la gamine s'était introduite dans son monde.


	3. Gintoki

**Gintoki**

« Un seul mot peut avoir plusieurs significations » Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Gintoki ne comprenait pas cette phrase, il lui fallut Kagura pour cerner ce sens.

Depuis toujours, Gintoki savait qu'il finirait sa vie seul. Sans famille. Cela lui aurait suffit, or, Kagura avait tout bouleversé. Cette pauvre orpheline, cherchant désespérément de l'affection, une famille et un père présent. Il fut faible et avait cédé à ses grands yeux bleus et à sa force incroyable. Car lui aussi avait besoin d'affection, d'une famille et d'un être à protéger.

La jeune fille lui avait appris un tout autre langage que le sien. « Gintoki » sonnait « _Papa_ », « Imbécile » résonnait avec « _Je t'aime_ » et un simple rire définissait « _Famille_ ». Certes, la chinoise était connue pour sa poésie délicate qui préoccupait uniquement Shinpachi, mais tout avait un double sens avec elle. Un vrai code que seul Gintoki savait lire. Tel un père avec sa fille. Et ils jouaient des mots, laissant le premier degré aux autres.

Cependant. Kagura grandissait. Devenant femme. Plusieurs fois il l'avait vu femme, par l'intervention d'une verrue ou dans un futur où son seul héritage était son pauvre kimono et ses bottes. Mais ce temps fut réel. Gintoki voyait les regards se posaient sur elle. Il voyait la lueur réticente dans le regard d'Okita. Elle le laisserait seul. Elle le quitterait, lui, le pauvre vieux lui servant de père remplaçant. Oh, comme il avait détesté lui acheter des vêtements plus grands. Mais Kagura était Kagura. Et le code était resté comme son algue séchée qu'elle mordillait. Car leur lien était aussi fort que le sang reliant une mère de son enfant. Un lien qui pouvait détruire comme sauver, indestructible, que même leur langage ne pouvait définir. Un lien qui avait poussé Gintoki à se déguiser en Père Noël, à la sauver d'une mort certaine face à un alien, à la faire pleurer pour qu'elle aille vivre sur sa planète avec son vrai père, à la suivre lorsqu'elle prit son congé pour son frère. Car pour lui, « Kagura » signifiait « _Tout_ ». Il avait appris, avec elle, que le sang n'était rien, que le sang ne définissait pas la paternité. Elle avait fait de lui un père, il avait fait d'elle son bien le plus précieux. Il a tué pour elle, elle a tué pour lui. Et personne ne pouvait les séparer.

Alors, quand le temps fut de la mener à l'autel dans sa belle robe blanche, Gintoki ne se priva pas. Car, avant de rejoindre Okita, Kagura lança un dernier regard à son père adoptif et dans un même temps se dirent : « Imbécile ».


	4. Shinpachi

Le temps passe vite ! Le dernier chapitre date de janvier ! Je n'avais pas fait attention, j'étais trop prise dans mes études ! Désolée !

Alors, maintenant que je suis en vacances, mon but premier est de terminer _Kagura_ ! L'idéal serait de le terminer avant le  20 mai (FE : Fates oblige ;p) Je vais me mettre à fond dans ces petits chapitres !

Alors n'hésitez pas ! **Donnez moi le nom des personnages que vous voulez voir** ! Evidemment, il doit avoir un lien avec Kagura ! ^^ Dites moi tout ! Confiez-vous ! Faites-vous plaisiiiiir !

* * *

 **Shinpachi**

Ce monde était fou. Shinpachi en était persuadé. La folie régnait en maître sur cette ville qu'il avait aimé auparavant. La pourriture avait périmé le cœur des gens et le sang était maintenant le parfum des ruelles sombres où jouent des enfants affamés.

Il avait perdu foi en l'humanité. Ne comptant que sur lui-même et sa sœur. Mais il était faible. Qui aurait-il pu protéger ? Il n'aurait même pas su sauver sa peau.

Pourtant aux yeux de Kagura, il était un homme fort.

Certes, elle le taquinait souvent. Mais elle était comme une petite sœur et se plaisait dans ce jeu d'embêter son grand frère. Il faut dire qu'avec Kamui, ce genre de divertissement n'aurait jamais était toléré. Alors il se laissait faire, par sa petite sœur d'adoption.

Kagura était comme une Tae miniature. Sauf que la rouquine brillait par son innocence et sa pureté. Aidant un maximum de personne, souriant à son prochain, aimant autrui. Elle était une fleur souillée par le sang, mais illuminant les autres par sa beauté.

Kagura n'était pas une Yato. Elle ne pouvait l'être. Pour Shinpachi, elle n'était qu'une enfant manquant cruellement d'amour. Ils étaient opposés. Lui, était épaulé par sa famille mais n'avait aucune force. Elle, avait grandi dans la solitude et possédait une force extraordinaire.

Et pourtant, il se mit en tête de la protéger.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Lui une jeune homme. C'était son rôle. Mais en dépit de tout ses efforts. Elle le protégeait encore et toujours. Perdant même son contrôle sur elle-même. Devenant une Yato, réclamant du sang. Cette nuit là, lorsque Kagura devenue une Yato sous ses yeux. Il se sentit tellement coupable d'être faible. Alors il s'entraîna. Pour être le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.


	5. Kamui

**Kamui**

Cette chose inutile qui partage son sang. Méritant la mort, ne méritant pas son héritage. Mais elle est sa sœur. Kagura. Celle qui pleure sans cesse. Qui sourit en vain. Qui espère des illusions.

Ils n'ont que le sang en commun. Elle a ses yeux, et ont la même couleur de cheveux. Mais elle pleure quand lui, il rit. Aucune importance, un Yato vit pour déverser le sang, non pour protéger les siens.

Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à la tuer. Ses larmes lui donne un goût amer. Son cœur se resserre. Elle le rend faible. Elle doit disparaître. Alors il fuit.

Kamui est un Yato. Et il en est fier. Rien ne lui fait peur. Même son père a perdu son autorité auprès de lui. Plusieurs fois il imagine le cadavre de ce dernier. Il ne compte plus les hommes morts par sa main. Les cris résonnent sans cesse dans sa tête, comme une délicieuse berceuse qui fait battre son cœur. Mais Kagura pleure encore et encore. Comme un bébé. A force de verser des larmes, ses yeux sont toujours gonflés. Crybaby est un nom qui lui va si bien.

Cependant, elle le hantait. Son sourire restait dans son esprit. Elle était toujours là, en lui, le marquant à jamais. Les galaxies peuvent les séparer, les kilomètres peuvent s'accumuler. Elle est toujours là. Les cris étaient remplacés par les larmes et les rires de Kagura. Il devait la tuer. Il devait la protéger de _lui_. Sa petite sœur était trop faible pour tuer quelqu'un.

Néanmoins, leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Sur Terre. Kagura avait formé une famille avec deux tristes losers sans intérêt. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle était restée forte et digne. Et son kimono était taché de sang. Kagura était devenue une Yato. Son cœur avait réagit d'une manière étrange. Kamui n'avait pas compris pourquoi il ressentait de la peine. Il aurait dû être fier d'elle.

Puis il comprit. Kagura était sa petite sœur. Sa précieuse famille. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer comme il avait aimé sa mère. Elles se ressemblaient tellement. Il devait la protéger du sang Yato.

Car Kagura devait rester l'innocente petite fille pleurnicharde. Il était le grand frère. Il devait rester le plus fort.

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lu et suivi ! :)


End file.
